Thy Destiny Unfolds
by BusterBlade
Summary: The Prolouge and Chap. 1
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the character's in the following story.  
  
  
The acidic touch of rainwater,or any water for that matter simply tore away at the rotting flesh of the Nosgothian Vampire kin.All who reined supreme against the dark clouds were bestowed upon with praise and riches.It only lasted mere month's,as the completion of the Dark Eden expanded a dark cloud blocking out the sky,the many corridor's of Nosgoth became a place of death for any foolish mortal human to even thought about setting foot into Lord Kain's kingdom.The grounds of which the seven lords florished.Nosgoth became supreme,until Raziel,the elder lord grew wings,surpassing their lord and master.He was tossed into the Abyss,where he was damned to an eternal hell.After the liberation of his brethren,Raziel set forth to murder his lord and command Nosgoth,but first,to destroy all who appose.He caught sight of the Dark Eden and the Silenced Cathedral,the two most gigantic creations in Nosgoth.They both were key in Nosgoths survival.They were the two things that Raziel needed,to step above his vampire past,and rein supreme over the land of Nosgoth.  
  
  
So,like it so far?That was just a prolouge..I still need idea's.But the main plot is described there,but not including anything I may add on.So,R&R,and tell me if this idea is any good. 


	2. Thy Messenger

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the character's in the following story.  
  
  
  
The intoxicating smell of the Dark Eden's smog drew nearer,Raziel was close. He stepped foward over the rocky path infront of a lake of lave. Small stepping stones gave access,but Raziel debated wether of not to jump across,his cloven feet did not provide enough balance for the shape of these rocks.He scratched his decaying skin in thought,he wondered what the Elder would say,he needed his help..  
  
Raziel...  
  
"What the?!Who goes there?!?!"  
  
Raziel...Raziel..!!!  
  
"Who..Who are you!?!?!!!"  
  
Raziel,Thy chosen one.Doeth not destroy the Dark Eden.Thou shall release an evil plague against thy vampire kingdom.Thou wisheth to command Nosgoth,but this is not thy way of doing so,thou can doeth better.Where will thou turn to if thy vampire kingdom is gone?Humans doeth not fear thou,or do thy worship thou.Thou should redeme thou's actions,thou brethren had a purpose,and if you destroy Kain,thou purpose shall become clear...  
  
"What is this madness you speak of?Who could know of this,and not have shown their face throughout my search of all Nosgoth?"  
  
I need not show nor prove thyself,I exist either way if thou doest believe me or not,our fates may entwine throughout the future,and then I shall show thyself upon thou.Doest Not seek out thy,If thou doesth not wish to die a most painful death.And fear not,Thy is neither friend nor foe to thou,Im am but a messenger..  
  
"Your accent is different,you must be from Kain's time.Who are you?"  
  
I am but a messenger,thou shall meet up with thy soon enough  
  
"Answer me!What demonic force brought you to Nosgoth?!!"  
  
Demonic Force?I work not for evil,nor good,as I hath said before,I am but a messenger..  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Raziel looked around it seemed as if he was alone,yet this voice spoke to him just like the Elder..He did not care,he jumped onto the first stepping stone,his feet almost slid,but he jumped gracefully across.  
  
Thou hast tried thy patience,I shall not go easy on you,Damned Imbicile.  
  
I strange white glow surrounded the door's leading into the Dark Eden,Raziel pulled.The voice had cursed the doors...  
  
Thou may not enter,thou must pay first for thy impudence,then thou must face thy cruel fate.Pitiful being,...thou should ready thyself..thou's destiny is unfolding... 


	3. What shall thou do..Little Brother?

Disclaimer:Do I have to put these in every chapter?Answer me in a review please.BTW,I don't own any of the character's in the folowing story. Just to note,Ryukon looks like Sydney from Vagrant Story,you know,metal arms,cape thing and Tattoo,that tattoo,which is his clan symbol.The Rykunim look like Rahabim with wings.  
  
Light....white hot light.....  
  
Everywhere....I...I can't breathe...  
  
Help...me...Help...Light...  
  
The..acursed LIGHT!!  
  
Surrounded...no return...  
  
No way out....help...me...help...me................................................ ............HELP M-M-E....  
  
Raziel...Help me...Raz...Raziel  
  
Raziel awoke in a cavern,bats took heed atop the stalagmites.Raziel looked around at his surrounding's. He knew the voice brought him here,and he intended to find,and kill him.  
  
Thou hast awoke?Good,thy must now walk foward through thou cavern untill thy see's thou brother Rahab's kin.When thou hath succeeded in defeating them,thou shall see thy face.  
  
"Rahab's kin?Is there water here?"  
  
Thou shall find out soon enough.  
  
Raziel stood up,there was a dimly lit path ahead.So he took a torch from the wall with him. He stepped forward,water dripped from the ceiling,Raziel heard bats fly across the ceiling. He heard the Rahabim snarl and hoped they didn't know he was there. He snuck across the wall,then charged.He closed his eyes and swung the torch,he felt the heat of the flame infront of his face.His eyes opened up,the Rahabim where nowhere...He looked up. The Rahabim where above him,they had wings....  
  
These Rahabim have grown thy power,thou are not as strong as thy.Thou hath strength and stamina,but though lacks thy will to fight.These monsters hath that,and thats how thy surpass thou,try thou hardest,for thou shall be in vain..  
  
Raziel looked around the cavern,a spear lay on the opposite wall. Raziel made a dash for the wall as the Rahabim flew down and sprayed their icey breath.Sharp,yet cold pains stabbed Raziel in the back. He grabbed the spear,and used every once of energy in his tattered wings and flew,not fast nor far,but high.Raziel lunged the spear forward with a stroke of luck,one of the monsters was struck.It fell to the floor screaming bloody murder,as his body wasted away in an instant.  
  
Congradulations on thou's first defeat,but it was without purpose.Two remain...  
  
"Damn!" Raziel said as he grabbed the spear.The two Rahabim landed,they growled something to each other.He charged forward,jumped up behind one,and stabbed it in the back. It screeched,alarming it's partner as it fell.It's partner growled,then inhaled,it's eyes grew a blue glow as it exhaled it's icey breath against Raziel. It nearly destroyed him,he felt his body starting to shift back to the Spirit Plane.But before he went,he seen the rahabim transform into a human looking man,with metal arms with claws and a cape before his feet.He had long black hair that went just above his chin. He sneered with sinister glee and turned around,and laughed.Raziel gasped,his back was marked with a clan symbol,the one Kain had mention to us,the Sacred symbol,the forbidden symbol.The last thing Raziel heard as he shifted away was:  
  
Thou hast seen thy face,thou know whom I am.What shall thou do little brother?... 


End file.
